I Think I Love You
by AsiansAndCats
Summary: Another one-shot I wrote with my friend in class. NoahBlue. This one gets sad...I'm not sure if sad is the right word. They may act slightly out of character, so I'm going to apologize for that now. I am also going to apologize for any series inconsistencies I may have missed when editing, my friend has never read these books, and he made me leave one in. Try to enjoy!


She couldn't stop thinking about that day. She wished she could give his life back to him. She loved him. She thought of his smile, she didn't get to see it as often as she'd like. She sighed and whispered to the air in front of her, "I think I love you..."

Noah appeared and asked, "You think you love who?" Blue closed her eyes and mouthed, "shit". She turned to face him. He looked both happy and upset at the moment. She stepped toward him and put one of her hands on his shoulder and took his hand with the other.

"I'm sorry, Noah, I can't talk about this right now..." She knew she was probably hurting him, but she needed time.

He gave her a half-hearted smile in return to her words, "it's alright..."

She had no idea what to do now. She had definitely meant what she had said, she just wasn't ready for him to know because she wasn't completely sure herself. She gave him an apologetic look and left the room. She walked home and went straight to her bedroom. She fell onto her bed, she needed to think about some things. Did she really love him? What about Gansey? Maura knocked on Blue's bedroom door.

"Blue? Are you okay?" she asked Blue waited a few minutes before responding.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said as tears rolled silently down her cheeks. She really liked Noah, but she knew a relationship would never work with him. She also liked Gansey, but she would never be able to have him either.

Noah was confused. Just a few minutes ago, he heard Blue say that she loved someone and implied it was him, and now she is saying that she needs more time to think about it. He understood a little bit, but he really wished his life could just be simple. Right after having that thought he remembered sadly that he is a ghost and, therefore, not alive. He wondered where she had went, he really needed to talk to her. He went to Gansey, who he didn't talk to as much as he should, and asked if he knew where Blue was.

"She left a few minutes ago in a hurry, she probably went home." He told Noah. Noah made a face, he would rather not go into Blue's house with her family of psychics. He really didn't want to fight for energy right now. He sighed and disappeared.

When he reappeared, he was in front of the Sargent house. He was preparing himself for a fight over energy when Persephone opened the door. She looked surprised to see him there, "Hello," she said to him, it was really more of a question than a greeting.

"I really need to talk to Blue," he informed her, still not completely sure he wanted to go into this house.

"Oh," she said, "she's in her room right now, you can go in if you want."

Even though he needed to talk to her, he didn't really want to fight for enough energy to stay around. He stepped into the house. As he entered, Blue was coming into the same room he was in. She noticed him and was shocked to see him in her house. She walked over to him.

Noah was fading a little, but he said, "I don't think I have much time in here, but I think we should talk." He was really nervous to have this talk and wanted to just fade out completely at the moment, but he knew it needed to happen. She noticed how much he was fading.

"We can talk outside if that will help," she told him. He gave an awkward little smile and followed behind Blue as she led the way outside.

He didn't really know how to start this conversation, he had no idea what to say. He was very thankful to be out of her house now, though. "Thank you for not making me stay in there with them...it was hard for me to be here while I was in there," he told her, still very unsure of what to say regarding the rest of the conversation. Blue nodded as a 'you're welcome'. He looked at her and then back to the ground. "Blue..." he trailed off and decided to try again, watching her while she waited for him to speak, "Blue, I really like you..." he mentally slapped himself, was there ANY more stupid way he could have put that? How did he EVER have a girlfriend? He thought he was really stupid right now. Blue blushed a little bit, but tried to hide it.

"Noah," she thought of what to say, "I really like you, too, but..." she stopped and shifted her gaze to his face, first to the smudge on his cheek and then up to his eyes.

"But?" Noah asked quietly, very sure he already knew the answer.

"But," her eyes dropped to the smudge again, "you are..." she didn't want to finish her sentence. A warm tear rolled down her cheek. He walked closer to her and wiped the tear away.

"I know," he whispered, if it were possible he would be crying now, too. Blue hugged him.

"I really wish we could do this," she whispered back. They let each other go and looked into each other's eyes.

"I do, too, but we both know there is no way it would work," he told her. After making that statement, he felt a sensation he hadn't felt since before he died. An impossible tear ran down his face. The shocked expression on Blue's face proved that she had noticed this, too. He reached up slowly and wiped it away, still confused as to how it had gotten there. He looked at the hand he had used to wipe his face, there was nothing on it. Blue pulled him back into a hug.

"I love you," she whispered through her tears. He petted the back of her head as if to comfort her.

"I love you, too, but this would never work," he had tears in his voice and he pulled back away from the hug, "do you want to..." He stopped himself. He knew he was being unrealistic and stupid. She would never go for it, and even if she did it wouldn't work! She would age while he stayed forever 17 and she would eventually die and then, he supposed, they could be together, but that wasn't what he wanted at all! He didn't want Blue to die! Blue was at a loss for words.

"...Try?" she asked, finishing his question. Noah looked at her sadly.

"We could, I mean, if you want to..." he responded. Blue gave him a teary smile.

"I think we should," she said

"So...do you think we should tell the others?" Noah asked her. She considered for a minute.

"I don't know," she responded, "we could just let them find out on their own." Just as she finished her sentence, the rest of the boys walked up to her and Noah.

"Is everything alright?" Gansey asked Blue. She took Noah's hand and smiled.

"Everything is fine," she answered. Blue and Noah smiled at each other. This would definitely be an interesting relationship.


End file.
